The Last Mission
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Gin once again got a mission at the Osaka Police. He meets Heiji whom he lost the bet with all those years ago. Sequel to The First Mission


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: I haven't planned a sequel when I wrote the First Mission, but I got this idea for a sequel recently and I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **The Last Mission**

Gin stared at his phone where the message from that person showed up.

 _Kill Hattori Heizo. He has information on us that can destroy us_ – Boss

Gin's lips curled up in a smirk. His body shivered with an excitement. To kill an important person like the Police Chief of Osaka police would surely give him thrills.

"Vodka, we got a mission." Gin grunted to Vodka who was sitting on a chair, phone in his hands.

"Just a moment, I almost finished the 106th level of-"

Gin snapped the phone out of Vodka's hands. "We have no time for stupid games. The organisation will be in great danger if we not kill Hattori Heizo."

Vodka leapt off his chair. "What? But aniki, how are we going to do it? It would be difficult to approach him."

"I know, but it what makes the mission interesting."

"We could go just to his house and kill him and his family, and burnt his house down." Vodka suggested.

"That person wants you only to kill Heizo Hattori." Vermouth walked in, Kir behind her.

"What do you know?" Gin snapped. "Did that person tell you anything."

"Yes, they told me they don't want you make a big show of it. Kill him unnoticeable and without any trace, and I happened to have a perfect plan for it." Vermouth smirked.

Gin didn't trust that smirk. He knew well that Vermouth had some secret plan that would humiliate him.

* * *

He was right. The next day, he and Vodka arrived at the Osaka police main headquarters, both in disguises that Vermouth had chosen for them. And Gin had been despising his disguise the moment he had seen it. He looked in it as some good uncle handing out sweets to the kids, not like a professional killer.

Some kid had smiled at him, before they walked in to the station. Gin tried to give him one of his cold stare, but instead to frighten the kid, he made him laugh.

"I'll kill Vermouth for making me to put this stupid disguise," Gin said with a hateful tone.

"She just likes to goes under your skin. Let's just do our mission. Besides, it should be easy for you as you already were here."

"I was?" Confusion spread across Gin's face.

"Yes, you once mentioned to me that your first mission was here. And that you lost a bet which baseball team will win with some kid."

"I hope you didn't mention it to anyone especially Vermouth." Gin glared at Vodka.

"No, of course not!"

"Good. I'm glad I didn't meet that kid again. I swear I would kill him for his annoyance."

Gin and Vodka entered the police headquarters without any problems. They just had to pretend to be the transferred police officers from another prefecture. Vermouth had given them the exact plan of the building, so they knew where to move and where to find Hattori Heizo.

"Let's get over it. I'll go to that Heizo's office and you stay outside."

Vodka nodded.

On their way to the Heizo's office, they met a tall dark-skinned teenage boy, his eyes surprised.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I can't believe it after all those years ya came back and now ya can treat me to my favourite restaurant." The teenager grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, ya don't remember me? Hattori Heiji, we made bet all those years ago on which baseball would win. And ya lost! So, now ya owe me a meal."

Hattori Heiji. Damn it, he completely forgot that he had made that stupid bet with the Police Chief's son. Maybe, he could kill that brat too. That person wouldn't mind that, would they?

"Fine. I'll treat you with a meal." Gin smirked, a scene where this stupid teenager was lying on the floor covered in red appeared in his head. He hardly stopped himself from laughing. "I just need to do something and I'll meet you here."

"No. No. We'll go now." Heiji shook his head. "I'm not risking for you to slip out again and not keeping your word."

"Fine, then come with me," Gin grunted. He was just going kill him and his father at the same time.

"O.K. So, who's your friend?"

"My partner."

"Aha, so where are we goin'?"

"You'll see." How much Gin couldn't wait the moment he would send a bullet towards that damn teenager's skull. He had wanted to do it the moment that brat had opened his mouth.

As three of them walked down the corridors, Heiji asked, "Hey, are we goin' to my old man's office?"

"Yes. I have a very important matter to discuss with your father."

"Well, let's hope he's not too busy. But don't worry, I'm sure my dad can spare ya a moment." Heiji gave him one of his annoying grins.

They reached Hattori Heizo's office's door. The excitement rose in Gin. Finally this moment came when he would be able to shut that brat's mouth forever. He knocked over the door.

"Please, come in," the voice from behind the door said. Gin guessed it must belong to Hattori Heizo.

Gin opened the door and walked in inside. However, he didn't manage to make even three steps as few people throw themselves at him. He tried to take out his gun, but somebody grabbed it from him. Out of corner of his ear, he could hear Vodka swearing.

"What's the meaning of this, I'm just a police officer." Gin thought that it had to be misunderstanding. It was no way that Osaka police had found out about his plan unless... there was a traitor in the organisation. He bet it was Vermouth or Kir or both of them. It didn't matter. He was going to kill them, anyway.

"No, you're not. You're a murderer." Someone with British accent spoke.

A foreign man with grey hair and glasses stood in front of Gin who was hold by two strong build police officers. Gin writhed as hard as he could to get free. He also saw American woman with glasses. From her appearance he deduced she must the FBI agent whose father had been killed by Vermouth.

A man with red-blond hair and glasses approached him and tore off his mask. He took steps backwards as Gin sent a death glare towards him. He felt that he met this man somewhere before and he couldn't explain it, but he felt a huge urge to kill him. However, he always felt a want to kill anyone who stood in his way.

Hattori Heizo stood in front of him. "FBI informed me that you were planning to murder me, and you murdered countless of people, thus I'm putting you under arrest and your partner, too!"

"Do you think I'll go easily." Gin hissed.

"I'm afraid you've no choice," Heizo said.

"How did you find out about us?" Vodka asked.

"It doesn't matter how." The FBI agent woman answered.

"When I saw a photo of yers in yer disguise I recognized ya from years ago almost straight away." Heiji grinned. "Well, even though I expected you to take me to my favourite restaurant, I'm glad it never came to it. I couldn't accept a meal from a murderer, could I?"

"I'll kill you," Gin growled. "I'll kill you all!"

"Give up, Gin. It's over." Unfamiliar voice spoke. Who was it? Gin searched the room around as finally he noticed a small boy who gave him such serious and full of hatred look that Gin would never expect to see it from a kid. However, he had rarely spend his time around kids, so he wouldn't know.

"Who are you?" Gin eyed the little boy with suspicious.

"A person who wanted you in prison for a long time." Even though, he was just a child, he spoke like an adult.

"Take them!" Heizo ordered.

"I hope you enjoyed your last mission." Heiji beamed at him. "Bye, bye."

As Gin was taken away, a regret formed in his chest. That he hadn't killed Hattori Heiji all those years ago, and he had wasted his time to make that stupid bet with him. He swore to himself the first thing he would do after breaking free would shut that brat's mouth forever.


End file.
